


Missing him

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve. Steve misses Bucky and isn't aware that his friends were planning a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing him

"Steeeeve!"

Natasha hopped over to the couch – quite literally hopped – and flung herself down next to him, peaking over his shoulder.

Her cheeks were red and she was giggling, trying to tickle him, but without success. She was drunk. Like – a lot. All the others were too. He wasn't. Obviously.

"What 'cha doin'?"

"Sketching."

"Ah."

She was leaning over his shoulder now, looking down at his sketchbook slightly cross-eyed.

"'s James."

Steve nodded.

"Miss him?"

"Quite."

He heard her sigh and she patted the top of his head.

"Poor Stevie. But hey, it's New Year's Eve, you should celebrate with us!"

He knew he should. She was right. They had invited him over so he could get his mind on something else but Bucky. Steve just couldn't make himself do it. He missed the other man too much. It wasn't like Bucky had finally got all his memories back, but he was doing considerably better now. The thing was just that he had refused to join them for the party and it was constantly on Steve's mind now.

Natasha hiccuped and giggled about it, poking him in the cheek.

"C'mon now Rogers! Let's get a drink."

"You know I can't get drunk, do you?"

She shrugged, pried the pen out of his fingers and pulled him up.

"Cap, come now, we'll make you drunk. Maybe it's just a question of quantity."

He frowned at her, absolutely sure that he could drink all the booze in the house and it wouldn't make him drunk. He still followed her, though, willing to try and join the party to make his friends happy. They only wanted to help him, after all.

Natasha had her hair curled for the evening, fiery locks bouncing around her shoulders and she seemed a lot more relaxed than usually. Clint kept throwing glances over at her, but quickly looked away when Steve caught his eye.

However, Steve already knew that Clint fancied her and he knew that Natasha liked Clint a lot too, but she had confessed in Steve and told him that she waited for Clint to do the first step. Not that she wasn't able to win him over, doing the first step herself, but she wanted him to put some effort into it if he really wanted her.

Steve could understand that. Or at least he thought he did. A long time ago Bucky had tried to teach him how to win the Dames over, but Steve had never been particularly interested in them. All he ever wanted was to be with Bucky. What with times being what they were, he knew he couldn't. So he was content with just being Bucky's best friend... Maybe now though. Maybe once he had completely recovered, Steve could tell Bucky about his feelings. Times had changed and they wouldn't have to hide anymore... It would be nice.

"Stop thinking and drink."

Natasha handed him a shotglass and he had no idea what was inside, but the liquid burned down his throat in a rather nice way. She was refilling his glass over and over again, but it didn't change anything. He was still as sober as always.

Natasha groaned, now considerably drunk herself.

"Geez. 'tis ain't working."

"I told you, Nat."

She just made an impatient noise and waved her hand dismissively. He kept sitting next to her and listened to her babbling about how she pitied him for not being able to get drunk and how she wished for him that Bucky – she called him James - could be here too.

"Tony is back!"

Clint's voice sounded through the room and everybody suddenly went quiet, looking over to the door. Steve wondered what had brought that change along and his eyes widened when Tony walked into the room, closely followed by somebody else.

"Hey Captain, come over here, I have a treat for you."

Tony smirked and Steve slowly got to his feet, walking over to the two men standing there. He had no eyes for Tony, though. His gaze was locked on the face of the man next to him. Grey-blue eyes were staring back at him and there was – for the first time in a long while – an expression of pure joy in them.

"Stevie..."

The word rushed out in a hushed whisper and it made Steve snap out of his trance-like state, his steps quickened and he threw his arms around Bucky's neck, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Hey, I am happy to see you too."

Steve wasn't listening. All he was able to notice in that moment was the warmth of Bucky's body, the way their bodies slotted together so well and also that familiar scent he had never been able to forget. That scent that was so unmistakeably Bucky...

"I love you. I love you, Buck. I love you so much."

He kept repeating those words over and over again and the room was still filled with a hushed silence, every single pair of eyes directed at them. Steve couldn't have cared less about it. He didn't even care that he had spilled his secret the moment he had Bucky back. _His_ Bucky. The man he had thought long lost and now finally had back.

Now Bucky was silent too, though, and dread filled Steve's guts. Maybe it had been wrong. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but the words had spilled out before he had been able to even think about it.

Steve craned his neck and looked at the other man who still held him close. There was a smile on Bucky's lips and all the doubts left Steve as quickly as they had occured.

"I love you too Stevie. 'course I do."

And then he leaned in and their lips found together in a slow, deep kiss.

The people around them errupted in loud cheers and as soon as they broke away from each other, they were being clapped on the shoulders and congratulated. It was a heady night for both of them and Steve only had eyes for Bucky.

 


End file.
